Fluff fluff
by EgoXrs
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1 AND 2 the beginning of it . This is a short oneshot fluff thingy, showing Dean's affection towards Sam... Ah, it's nothing special though. :/


**A/N: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1 + 2!** (at least the beginning of it)

* * *

'_Everything is fucked...'_ was the only thought that managed to cross through Dean's mind; and he was right. Everything was truly fucked. His father had died for his sake, his brother was psychic and would be forever haunted by the Demon that had plans for gifted people, his car had shut down in the middle of nowhere and there was no fucking way he'd ever find signal in his phone for calling a damn car service! Was this for real?

"And that's what I get for killing all evil supernatural creatures... Thank you god."

He mumbled quietly and stared at the pitch black sky, hoping that 'god' (or whoever) would listen to his complaints.

It had only been five minutes since his car had broken down and no matter how much digging he had done, he just couldn't explain the source of this beautiful vehicle's malfunction. Oil was full, battery was okay and everything seemed to be in place, yet the car wouldn't start up.

Sam was sleeping like a baby in the passenger's front seat and Dean had exited the car and was hopelessly waiting for someone to pass by. Maybe he'd be lucky enough that a hot chick would show up with engineer's knowledge and in the end she'd ask him to pay with his physical gifts. The young man placed his palm around his face, not understanding if he had a sick fantasy or if the night and the alcohol he had abused some hours ago were messing up with his mind.

Ten minutes passed by... Fifteen... Twenty. Not a single soul (human or not) could be spotted going down their highway.

"The hell with it..."

Dean whispered and finally got back into the car.

Sam hadn't moved an inch, his closed eyelids moving rapidly sideways, indicating that he was dreaming. The older brother avoided wondering if the other was having nightmares or visions again and just gazed freely at his sleeping face.

They had lived through so many things together, and there were still so many to come... The young boy with whom Dean had been separated for foolish and meaningless differences, had finally returned to his big brother and did not intend on leaving ever again.

That is unless the Demon comes and takes him away...

The thought sent a shiver up the black haired man's body. God, was he vulnerable at times like these... Sammy was constantly in danger but Dean was always trying to neglect this fact. As if by acting like everything was okay, things would actually start getting better, Dean had gotten used to showing apathy towards any kind of danger; but his brother... Sammy was special and coolness wasn't going to help him out.

"Dean..."

A painful moan suddenly escaped the sleeping man's lips, forcing the called to flinch.

"Don't... Don't go... Don't let them take me..."

More words filled in the night's muteness.

Dean looked at his brother worried and then stared at the stillness that existed out of their car.

_'Let that be a nightmare...'_

He hoped, terrified that the Demon would show up any time.

"Dean..."

Sam continued, making the other feel kind of uncomfortable. The black haired man didn't want to wake his younger brother and especially after the beers the latter had drunk, Dean knew that if he interrupted his sleep Sam wouldn't be in the best mental stability. In the end, they _did_ have to wait for someone to pass by and help them out...

"D... ean..."

A soft sob echoed into the silence, making the older one click his tongue uneasily.

"Come on Sammy..."

Dean whispered and avoided looking at his brother's face. Sympathy wasn't really in his nature, notably when it came to his own family.

"D... n..."

Sam's words slowly hushed but his sobbing only got worse.

All of a sudden Dean recollected the last time he had seen his younger brother crying; he was nine years old while Sam was only five. A bit 'too old' for being a crybaby -in Dean's opinion. He was able to remember this day as if it was yesterday... The funny thing was that Sam's reason for crying back then was quite similar to the one his nightmare was creating right now; abandonment.

Since their father was always out, hunting and searching for the Demon that killed their mother, Dean was being left with Sam and he was responsible for taking care of his younger brother. However, some days when Sam had fallen asleep, Dean sneaked out of their house, sometimes playing arcade games in a bar nearby and some other times just going for a stroll around their neighborhood. Even though the black haired boy was in charge for something so important as to take care of a person weaker and more vulnerable than him, he was still a child and there were times he really believed that his mother's killer would come and find him if he only provoked him by spending his night time in isolated places and abandoned playgrounds. The young Dean had the impression that he'd be able to fight and win whatever decided to curse his family.

One of these days, when Dean finally returned home, he had found his younger brother crying his eyes out, under his bed's blanket. Dean's instant thought was that something had terrified Sammy but the moment Sam heard his brother's voice, his crying rapidly stopped. When asked why he was crying, the younger boy replied that he was afraid that Dean had abandoned him just like their father. Of course their father never abandoned them but ever since he was a child, Sam felt nothing but rejected by him. Someone could even say that the only difference between the present Sam and the past Sammy was that when he was still a child, he didn't need to hide his emotions and thoughts... Someone could have sworn that the younger man never stopped supporting his beliefs.

"It's okay Sammy..."

Dean murmured as he was finally able to look at his brother's face and gently caressed the latter's hair. The fuck with his insecurities, no one was able to watch him at that moment.

"I'm here now..."

The older brother continued and his voice along with his hand movement seemed to actually work on extinguishing Sam's nightmare. The latter's sobs reduced in quantity and finally after a while, Sam was sleeping again like a baby and an indistinguishable smile was drawn on his face.

_'You know I'd do anything for y- ...'_

His embarrassing thought was interrupted by the car's unexpected noise that startled both siblings. Sam slowly opened his eyes, having quite a headache and not being completely sober and Dean had widened his eyes and was looking at the car's wheel bemused, not realizing Sam's awakening.

"Oh, now you work...!"

The black haired man said angrily at the car and the younger one blinked a few times, trying to comprehend with what was going on.

"Dean...?"

Sam's voice was really soft but thankfully Dean had heard him.

"A-ah, you woke up..."

A crack violated his sentence, afraid that his brother had been awake when he was comforting him.

"Where are we Dean...?"

Sam buried his face in his palms, striving to stay clear-headed and a silent grin was drawn on Dean's face, realizing that the first was still intoxicated.

"We are in the middle of nowhere so you better sleep for a few more hours."

The older one kept his cool and as the engine had started on its own, Dean made the right moves and they were finally heading towards their destination.

"Okay..."

Sam whispered, closed his eyes and changed his body position to a more comfortable one.

"Don't go away Dean..."

"What are you saying? Where would I g- ..."

A single glance towards his brother made Dean realize what Sam meant by that.

"Don't worry Sammy... I'm not going anywhere."

The driver uttered with a smile...

* * *

**A/N:** Bleh, okay it sucks. It was my first attempt anyway. I know that it sucks. But it's better than nothing! :D

I have more ideas in my mind (more perverted ones) but I really need to get into the mood to write them. Moreover, it's kind of hard to create hardcore yaoi with these two... Judging from the episodes I've seen so far, I can't say that they are yaoi-ish canon... Maybe shounen-ai canon because of all the love these siblings have for each other but not yaoi. Not yet anyway. We'll see~

Oh and if you want to write a review and you have watched the series, please do not give me any spoilers... D:


End file.
